


I Might Be Hoping About This

by writesometimes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Seriously this is overly sweet fluffy stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Frank closed his eyes and listened to the light rain hit the rooftop. He'd been trying so hard lately to reclaim some semblance of normalcy in his life. Maybe dinner with the Lieberman's was just another step to finding it.





	I Might Be Hoping About This

It was raining and gray and miserable when Frank got the phone call. Seemed fitting to him in some way. He sat up on the roof of the building he was currently calling home, hood pulled up over his head. The rain was fading into a light mist and it was almost calming. He gripped his small cell phone tight and let out a deep breath.

"It would mean a lot to Sarah and the kids. Hell, I'd even kind of enjoy seeing you again," David said somewhat unsure.

Frank closed his eyes and listened to the light rain hit the rooftop. He'd been trying so hard lately to reclaim some semblance of normalcy in his life. Maybe dinner with the Lieberman's was just another step to finding it. "Sure," he barked into the phone.

David sounded elated as he rattled off their address, as if Frank could have possibly forgotten. "Sunday evening. You don't need to bring a thing. Other than yourself, of course. It'll be good. They all really want to see you again. Maybe you could even, uh, invite your friend. Karen. I know she helped you out with... everything. We'd like to meet her too. If, you know, you're okay with that."

Frank hummed low as he rattled the thought around in his brain. Dinner. With David and Sarah. And Karen. And the kids. Sunday evening. Normalcy. Curt would tell him this was a chance for progress or some shit. It would be fine. "I could, uh, give her a call." He shrugged and stared out across the gray city.

"Cool! I'll, uh, let Sarah and the kids know. They'll be thrilled. It'll be good to see you again. And meet Karen, hopefully. See you Sunday." David ended the call sounding optimistic and Frank couldn't help but smile.

He scrolled through his meager contacts list before he came to her number. He took a deep breath before hitting the call button. It seemed to ring for ages and he was second guessing the whole thing, contemplating just hanging up, when Karen finally answered. She sounded relieved when his voice greeted her. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you again," she breathed into the phone.

Frank smirked and shook his head. "I was actually, uh, calling to ask you something."

"Is everything all right?" Karen asked immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine it's nothing like that. I was, uh, well... David, Micro, asked me to have dinner with him and his family on Sunday and he, uh, said they'd all like to meet you too. If you wanna come, you know." Frank chewed the inside of his lip nervously.

Karen breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sure, yeah, sounds really nice. I'd love to come."

Frank grinned and gave her the address. Dinner with the Lieberman's and Karen. Sunday. It would be fine.

* * *

Frank showed up for dinner in an actual button down shirt, not a single bruise on his face, with a paper grocery bag in hand.

Sarah opened the door and smiled. "David's in the kitchen. Come in, come in," she waved Frank inside the living room.

He entered the house slowly and set the paper bag on the coffee table. He pulled out two bottles of the rosè and Sarah laughed quietly. "I know David said not to bring anything but I couldn't show up empty handed," he said quietly with a shrug.

"Thank you, Frank," Sarah laughed as she took the bottles from him. "Same brand and everything, impressive."

"Hey, I was serious when I said that was some good shit."

Sarah chuckled loudly and disappeared into the kitchen briefly. Her and David came back out into the living room together a moment later. David clapped Frank on the shoulder and told him how good it was to see him. Frank nodded and agreed with him. "Is, uh, Karen coming?" David asked.

"Yeah, she is. She seemed really excited to meet you guys. Should be on her way." Frank stared down at his shoes and missed the small, pleased smile Sarah shot her husband. It didn't take long for an awkward silence to overtake the room.

Before the silence could stifle the room entirely, loud footsteps pounded upstairs. "Is he here, is he here?" Leo called as she made her way to the staircase with her brother.

"Here and accounted for," Frank called as he watched the kids take the stairs two at a time.

Leo threw her arms around Frank's middle and he smiled down at her. Zach followed closely behind his sister and shook Frank's hand, firm and sure. Frank ruffled his hair. It felt bittersweet. He was honored the kids were so fond of him, but he couldn't help thinking of his own kids. He wondered if Lisa and Leo would have gotten along and talked about books. If Frank Junior and Zach would have played Xbox together.

"I'm so glad you came!" Leo exclaimed, bringing Frank back to the moment. "I wanna tell you all about my science fair project. I got first place!"

"Atta girl." Frank gave her a high five as she gave him a wide, toothy grin.

The doorbell startled everyone and Sarah moved quickly to answer it. Karen stood on the other side of the door, soft and light and smiling warmly in a lavender top and black pencil skirt. The cuts on her face were all healed. Frank let out a sigh of relief. Sarah ushered her in the house. She shot Frank a blinding smile when she caught sight of him for a moment.

"We're so, _so_  glad you could come. It's wonderful to meet you," Sarah said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's great to finally meet you. This is the reporter I told you about kids, Karen Page. She helped me and Frank." David stepped forward and shook her hand. Leo and Zach greeted her pleasantly.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Karen smiled at the room full of happy faces. "It was nice of you to invite me, thank you." The room went quiet once again.

"Hey, Karen," Frank finally said, low and quiet.

"Hey, Frank." Karen's bottom lip trembled for a split second

"You look nice. It's good to see you," Frank said with a smile.

Karen closed the space between them and threw her arms around Frank's neck. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

Leo's eyes went wide and she glanced at her parents, who were also watching intently.

Frank reached into the paper bag on the coffee table. "These, uh, these are for you." His hand shook ever so slightly as he handed Karen a small arrangement of blue hydrangeas and gardenias.

Karen chuckled, light and airy, and took the flowers. "Thank you, Frank."

Leo continued watching intently, holding her breath. Sarah nudged David and looked at him with wide eyes. Zach asked if dinner was ready. Everyone laughed and filed into the dining room.

Dinner was nice. Normal. Karen assured everyone everything was off the record for the night and everyone had laughed. She and Sarah got along wonderfully, and Frank was thankful. Leo loved her and had endless questions for her about books and writing. Even Zach seemed interested in Karen's stories. It was fine. Progress.

David was happier than Frank had ever seen him. Sitting with his family, in his home, surrounded by all that love. Frank swallowed thickly and laid his hands out on his knees beneath the table. Karen noticed Frank tensing up at her side and laid her hand over his beneath the table. "I think I'm going to open the other bottle of rosè, would that be ok?" she asked pleasantly. Sarah told her she could get it, but Karen insisted. "Frank could give me a hand with it."

Karen and Frank made their way into the kitchen while Leo looked on intently. "Is everything ok?" she whispered to her mom.

"Yes, honey, finish your dinner," Sarah reassured as she shot a glance into the kitchen where Frank and Karen searched for the wine opener.

Karen was grateful for the cabinets and counter between the kitchen and dining room that gave her and Frank some sense of privacy. "Are you all right?" she asked quietly, laying a hand on Frank's forearm.

Frank lowered his head, closer into Karen's space. "I'm fine. Just not used to family dinners anymore, you know?" He let out a wry chuckle.

"I can make up an excuse if you want me to. We could leave if you need to," Karen whispered.

Frank shook his head. "I'll be okay."

Leo watched carefully from the dining room, taking small bites of her dinner until the two came back to the table. It was silent for a few moments before David cleared his throat. "I'm really glad you guys could make it. It means a lot." Sarah nodded emphatically beside him.

Dinner was over shortly after that and the kids went into the living room to finish their homework. The adults made their way into the kitchen to finish the remaining wine and clean up dinner. David and Sarah loaded up the dishwasher as Frank washed dishes and Karen dried. Leo and Zach started arguing from the living room, and David and Sarah excused themselves.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Frank mumbled quietly to Karen as he passed her a water glass.

Karen looked up at him, eyes bright. "Of course, Frank."

"This was, uh, it was nice, you know?" He scrubbed hard at a spot of dried potatoes on a pot. Normal. Progress.

Karen leaned back against the counter and picked up her wine glass, finishing the rest of her rosè. She smiled at him over the rim of the glass. "You cleaned up pretty nice for dinner. I don't even see any bruises."

Frank, for the first time in a long time, felt his ears go pink. He filled the pot with water and turned the faucet off, deciding to just let it soak for the night. He grabbed his own wine glass and leaned back against the counter next to Karen. "You don't scrub up so bad yourself, Page," he laughed as he bumped her lightly with his shoulder.

Karen looked at him through her lashes. She reached up and touched the spot where Russo's bullet had grazed his temple. "I'm happy you're staying out of trouble, Frank."

Sarah and David filed back into the kitchen and Frank and Karen jumped apart. Frank cleared his throat and thanked David for a wonderful meal. The dinner done, dishes cleaned, and wine finished, the evening began to wind down and Frank and Karen began to get ready to leave.

Karen gathered her small flower arrangement and purse, promised to get together with everyone again, and Frank walked her to the door. They shared a quick and private goodbye before Karen slipped out into the night.

"We should try to do this, you know, kind of regularly. When everyone has the time. It was good," David said as Frank turned back into the living room.

"Please, Frank, will you come back for dinner again?" Leo asked from her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Frank smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah, it was nice. I'd love to come back for dinner some time."

David and Sarah grinned, thanked him for helping with the dishes, and saw him to the door. It had gone well. It was good. Normal. Frank took a deep breath of crisp night air and headed off for his apartment. Progress.

* * *

Curt echoed Frank's own thoughts when he told him about seeing the Lieberman's. "That's good man. It's important to have people around who care about you. Tangible proof that you're here and you have purpose still. People still value you, man. It's good." He'd smiled, eyes kind as they always were.

So Frank agreed to see the Lieberman's the following Sunday. He was still trying to make progress. Karen regretfully informed him she couldn't make it, she had a deadline looming over her head and she needed the night to edit her latest piece. Next time, she promised. Frank still vowed to go to dinner on his own.

Once again, Frank showed up Sunday night in a button down shirt with two bottles of rosè and no bruises shadowing his face. The vibe in the house was different that week though. Sarah worried her lip as she ushered Frank inside. David could be heard muttering to himself in the kitchen. Frank worried that perhaps they were re-thinking having him in their lives.

"Something wrong tonight, Sarah?" Frank asked quiet and steady.

Sarah blew out a frustrated breath. "It's Leo."

Frank's face went white. "Is she --"

"She's fine," Sarah reassured, "She's physically fine. She got her first place ribbon for her science project today. We thought she'd come home and be elated, you know? But she hasn't come out of her room since she got home from school. We don't know... We aren't sure what happened."

"You mind if I --" Frank pointed up the stairs.

Sarah shook her head rapidly. "No, no, not at all. She always liked you, maybe she'll be more comfortable talking to you instead of me and David. Second door on the right."

Frank nodded and made his way upstairs. He knocked lightly on her door. "Leo, it's Frank. Your mom said you got your science fair ribbon today. I was wondering if maybe I could see it."

He held his breath for what felt like a decade before the door knob started to move and the door came open a crack. He poked his head in and spied Leo making her way back to her bed. She plopped down on her mattress angrily and held up a blue and yellow ribbon with a large '1st' written at the top.

Frank smiled at her. "That's amazing, Leo. I'm real proud of you." He walked into her room fully and shut the door behind him. "You don't seem too excited though."

Leo sighed and tossed the ribbon on the mattress beside her. "I was happy. It's so cool. I was really happy today. But... there's this boy."

Frank winced. He definitely wasn't prepared for a 'boy' discussion. He took a deep breath though and charged on. He was a Marine, he could survive it. "What, uh, what _boy_?" Frank plopped himself down in the little office chair in the corner of the room.

"Ethan. He's in my grade. He makes fun of me for being smart, and my clothes and my hair. Sometimes he pushes me. Today at lunch I was carrying my science project out of the gym and he knocked it out of my hands and it broke. I was so upset I cried." Leo looked over at Frank, fresh tears in her eyes.

Frank squeezed his hand into a fist and tapped it against his thigh. "Did you tell a teacher?"

"Ms. Thomas says that's just what boys do when they like you. But he's _so_  mean."

Frank's jaw twitched. "Your teacher is an idiot. Ethan is a bully and you have every right to be upset, sweetheart. That's not what a boy does if he likes you, okay?" Leo nodded timidly. "You gotta promise me you're gonna tell your parents about this. They can talk to someone else at the school. I can help you talk to them if you want, okay?"

Leo nodded again and wiped a tear from her face. Frank rolled the office chair over to the side of the bed and wrapped the girl up in a tight hug. She sniffled against his shoulder and released a shaky breath. "Frank... what _does_  a boy do if he likes you? Like really, _really_ likes you?"

Frank froze. He could do this. He was a Marine. This kid, this smart, thoughtful and amazing kid, trusted him. It was good. He could do this for her. "Well. If a boy really, _really_ likes you he'll try to make you smile, make you laugh. He'll tell you you look nice, that he likes your hair. He'll like how smart you are, okay, cause you're so damn smart. He might even buy you little presents like candy or flowers or something, whatever it is kids are into now. But he'll never push you or hurt you, okay?"

Leo pulled back and looked Frank in the eye, smiling. She studied him carefully for a minute and Frank fought the urge to panic. "So do you, uhm, do you really, _really_  like Karen then, Frank?"

All the breath left Frank's lungs, as if he'd been sucker-punched in the gut. Leo really was just too damn smart. He couldn't think of anything to say, his mouth hung open as he stared at her for a moment. Her brows shot up, a silent prodding for an answer.

Frank cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. "Well, I uh, I guess I never thought about it. Like that. I mean, I could see why you would ask, but Karen is just very... important to me. She's a good person and that's important."

"Whatever you say, Frank," Leo said with a sly smirk.

David called from downstairs that dinner was ready and Frank released Leo, nodding toward the door. "Let's go get some grub," he said with a huge grin. Leo giggled and followed him downstairs.

Frank enjoyed dinner, enjoyed David and Sarah and the kids, but Leo's words echoed in his head all night. Did he really, _really_  like Karen Page? If he thought about it for more than ten minutes it was clear. Of course he did. She absolutely was important to him because he had feelings for her. It was so obvious Leo had figured it out and asked him about it right to his face. He spent dinner chewing and smiling and processing all the information flying through his mind. By the time the meal ended and he was headed home he was dizzy.

* * *

He was halfway to his apartment when he walked past a small market and saw a cheery flower arrangement sitting in the window. Irises and daffodils to usher in spring. They were bright and beautiful and elegant and they immediately made him think of Karen. And god that said something, didn't it? He closed his eyes and knew what he was about to do. 

Frank paid cash for the little flower arrangement and trudged out of the market nervously. Karen had a lot going on with work, maybe he shouldn't bother her. But he knew if he didn't get this over with tonight, he'd agonize over it all, and he would feel awkward the next time he saw her. He almost called Curt but then laughed to himself. He wasn't some fifteen year-old kid, he could do this on his own.

Frank's boots thudded loudly over the sidewalk as he cut the familiar path through the city to Karen's apartment. Her light was still on, shining bright in the still-frigid night. He nodded to himself and climbed the stairs to her front door. With a shaky hand, he knocked gently.

She answered the door in flannel pajama pants and a worn 'I heart NY' t-shirt, an embarrassed grin on her face. "Frank! I wish I had known you were coming, I would have, uhm, changed," she said wincing as she motioned to her outfit.

Frank chuckled aloud. "You look charming, as always, Karen." She went redder than he'd ever seen her. He pulled the arrangement of irises and daffodils from behind his back. "Saw these on my way home and they made me think of you." He stared at the flowers and waited for Karen to say something. _Anything_.

She stood in her doorway, mouth agape, as she stared at the man in front of her. She brushed her hair behind her ear. "That's so sweet, Frank," she murmured. Her fingertips brushed his as she took the arrangement from him. "Come in, I'm gonna get these in some water." She turned her back to him as she disappeared into her apartment, leaving the door open for him to follow.

Frank entered her apartment and quietly closed the door behind him. "I know you said you were busy, I didn't mean to bother you. If you still have work to do I can --"

"No, no, it's okay," Karen interjected, "I actually just finished the last edit of my article. _Finally_. I'm sorry I had to miss dinner but Ellison was really eager for me to get this one finished once and for all."

Frank rounded the corner and watched as Karen carefully cut the stems of the flowers and put them in a ceramic vase. She smiled at him, all pearly whites and warmth, as she set them on her small kitchen table. "They look good," Frank said returning her smile.

"They're very beautiful, Frank, thank you." Karen ducked her head, her hair falling in front of her face obscuring the blush blooming over her cheeks. "How was dinner? Did I miss anything good?" she laughed.

Frank couldn't breathe. Karen stood there in her pajamas with her hair hanging in front of her face and she was _stunning_. He cleared his throat and thumbed at his nose quickly. "Dinner was good. We missed you but everyone understood. Leo's, uh, having problems with some boy at school bullying her but I think it's gonna get handled. Had a talk with her."

"You didn't teach her where to punch the kid to incapacitate him or anything, right?" Karen chuckled, shuffling her bare feet.

Frank laughed, loud and sharp. "No, nothing like that. I mean, I wanted to, but no. Told her to talk to her parents and someone at school. She'll handle it right, she's smart that one."

Karen nodded in agreement. "She is indeed."

Frank jammed his hands in his pockets and meandered closer to Karen. She didn't move, only looked at him through her lashes. "She, uh, also wanted to know how to tell if a boy really, _really_  likes you," he muttered in disbelief.

A breathy laugh bubbled up from Karen's lips. "A nice, easy topic to cover."

Frank studied her carefully. "Wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Karen raised her eyebrows. Frank shrugged. "Told her the simple truth. If a guy really, _really_  likes you he makes you smile, makes you laugh. Tells you how beautiful you are. How smart you are. Buys you flowers from time to time."

Karen's eyes darted toward the vase of irises and daffodils on her table and she took a deep breath. "Is that so?" she whispered, barely audible.

Frank took a deep breath of his own. "Yup. Far as I know anyway."

Karen drifted farther into Frank's space and traced her index finger down his forearm. "Are you, uhm, trying to tell me you really, _really_  like me Frank?"

Frank cocked his head to the side playfully. "Might even wanna take you to the school formal if you'd let me."

Karen erupted into a fit of laughter. Her eyes were bright and clear and Frank relished the smile on her face. He'd make her smile like that every single day if he could. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're important to me, Karen. I don't know how much I can really offer you, but you're important to me and I'm willing to try, to see where this could go."

Karen closed the space between them and kissed Frank. Her lips soft and light on his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him fully. She gasped against his lips and deepened the kiss. Frank cupped her face with his free hand after a while and pulled away slowly. "So, uh, do you really, _really_  like me back then?" he chuckled, his breath ghosting over Karen's still-damp lips.

She rolled her eyes at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I guess you could infer that, yeah. I might even say yes if you ask me to the school formal."

Frank threw his head back and laughed. It was good. Progress. He was going to have to thank Leo next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Kastle is currently ruining my life so I wrote this instead of sleeping. Which is why it's probably nothing but a fluffy mess. Also, I need more of Frank and Leo's adorable friendship. Title is from Hozier's "From Eden" cause that's Frank and Karen's song omg.
> 
> Kudos and comments literally make my whole day :)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
